Lightning Strike
by El Presidente 15
Summary: Have you herd of the saying 'You can never forget the past? Well, you can never escape it either. First story on FF, a back story to my OC Lightning Strike.
1. A Memory

LIGHTNING STRIKE

A story based on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV show.

(A/N) Hello everyone, this is the first story I'm writing and posting on . This story is the backstory for one of my pony OCs, Lightning Strike. He is from the country of Neighdon. A little info on Neighdon, it is a made up country by me located about six hundred miles west from Equestria. In the Neighdomonus continent, a continent around the size of North America. Its capital is Neighdon Ville (I know not very creative). Its Currency is the Neigh, see phrase in parenthesis. Its neighbors are The United Mustang Republic and The Free Neighdomonus Union. Both of those countries are at war with Neighdon when the story starts. Now I can't say more or it will ruin the story. Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. The only things I own from this are the three countries, the continent of Neighdomonus and my OCs. Reviews and constructive criticism are of course welcomed, but please no flames I'm just a beginner. Alright let's begin the story.

Chapter One: A Memory.

The sound of the wind ringed in my ear as I glided through the dark sky. It was peacefully quite, just the light humming of the wind. But the silence, like all good things must, ended by the sudden and deafening wail of sirens and the whistle of bullets flying past me. I swooped down along with my partners as we dive bombed the facility. We delivered deadly blows on the facility, destroying a fair part of it. The fire from the Anti-Pegasus guns didn't cease as we swooped up towards the sky again and turned for another dive bombing run. "Alright squadron that was our last payload, so formation 05 and ready weapons." The others followed my orders and got into the planed formation 05. Formation 05 required two Pegasi on each side of two center Pegasi, the center Pegasi would be one on top of the other, the leader Pegasus would be on top and led the formation. The facility was destroyed but the defenses were still operational. "Spread out and destroy the A-P guns. If we can destroy them it'll make our job way easier." "Roger that captain." My fellow squad mates left the formation and each selected a different A-P gun. I could see the two ponies behind the gun trying desperately to shoot me down. I dodged every bullet they shot a me; luckily it wasn't shrapnel bullets that would explode in the air. Finally when I was close enough I started up my side machine guns. They fired like bullet hoses covering the entire A-P gun in lead, including the two ponies operating the machine. My team mates did the same to their targets. Suddenly I heard the humming of a jet engine. I looked above me and see dozens of Pegasi jet squadrons. "Jet Pegasus squadrons, deploy jets and let's get out of here!" I deployed my jets and speeded away from the squadrons. One squad followed us and engaged us trying to stop us from leaving. It worked, after dealing with the pursuing Pegasus the rest of the squadrons surrounded us. "Rebels, surrender and we will spare your pitiful lives! You have ten seconds!" The leader of a squadron yelled at us. I was not about to be captured by government forces. I quickly thought of something and told my squad to shut their eyes. I grabbed an air flash grenade and took out the pin. The enemy was blinded by a bright light as we made our escape. Some confused Pegasi fired at each other, but the ones who weren't affected by the grenade followed us. We tried our best to out fly them but they kept up with us. "I'm hit!" I heard a squad mate yell then I saw him get blasted by lead and fall towards the ground. After him one by one my squad was killed until only I was left. I tried to dodge bullet after bullet and was successful until I feel a burning hot pain in my left wing. I lost altitude fast and had only a few seconds to comprehend what was happening. I saw the trees of the forest getting closer until I…..

I awake startled and sweating. I look around me and see nothing but clouds. It was just a dream, no, not a dream, a memory. Its early in the morning as the sun is barely visible on the horizon. I check my saddle bags, food, water and other supplies. I grab the map and look at it. The map shows that I am near my destination; it should only take about another three to four hours of flying to get there, not that long. I put the map in my saddle bag and check both of them again to make sure I have everything. I spread my wings and take to the skies. I fly low towards the clear blueness of the vast ocean below. I haven't seen solid land in the three weeks since I left Neighdon and I barely have any food left, so the map better be right. As I fly I think about my home country. Neighdon, a once peaceful, benevolent, caring country is now the world's worst, most warmongering, ugliest, scared by war, country. But I can't go back, I have to move forward and not lose hope on the future. It feels like hours have passed when I finally see land on the horizon. I flap my wings harder to fly faster and get there as soon as possible. I see the shoreline forming a beach. The place looks deserted and I fear that the map is wrong and this is not the place I was looking for. Then I see them, other ponies enjoying the beach, fillies, colts, mares, stallions all are enjoying the sunny afternoon with smiles on their faces and laughing happily with not a care in the world. Smiles and laughter I haven't seen or heard either in years. Yep, this is the place, my new home. The country of Equestria, the happiest place on Earth.


	2. A New Home

Chapter 2: A New Home

Equestria, I don't know much about the country just the location and name. The Neighdon government never knew about the country. Since Neighdon was always so secluded, sticking to the continental borders and not exploring, the government barely new anything outside the Neighdomonus continent. Fortunately the rebels were not like the government and scouts reported the country as a safe haven from the war. We tried to spread the word about Equestria existing to the oppressed Neighdon ponies but only a few ponies believed us and left Neighdon. I flew through the beach and finally got tired of being lost so I landed and asked a nearby mare where the nearest city was. "Um, excuse me?" "Yes?" "Could you tell me where the nearest city is?" I asked "Hmm that would be Los Pegasus, just five miles north from here." She answered. "Thank you for the help." I thanked her. "You're welcome." She answered with a smile. I spread my wings to go back up to the sky and head to this Los Pegasus.

It takes about half an hour to get to Los Pegasus. Los Pegasus is a large city with a large sing that says Applewood in the east and a large beach in the west of the city. The sky is filled with Pegasi, rushing here and there. I fly into the traffic trying to avoid hitting other Pegasi. I land on the rooftop of a restaurant because I'm hungry and haven't had a decent meal in three weeks. I order a sunflower sandwich with hay fry's and a cold refreshing soda. The food arrives and I start eating right away wanting to eagerly taste the delicious food. When I finish eating the waiter takes the food and brings me the bill. Thirty bits is the price, good thing that the rebels were able to supply me with some bits. I pay the bill plus tip and leave the restaurant and head to a convenient store to see if I can buy a map of Equestria. The convenient store is a simple little store, luckily it does have maps of Equestria and I found one map that had a map of Equestria and the surrounding countries. I buy it for five bits and leave the store to search for a park so I can read the map in peace. I find one quickly and sit by a tree; I start to look at the map. Ok, the map says that to the south is the San Palomino Desert, to the north Smokey Mountain, Tall Tale city and Vanhoover city. In the center of the map is a very tall mountain with a castle city on its left side that says Canterlot, I'm going to guess that's the capitol because of the castle and Neighdon had a similar capitol a couple hundred years ago. Just a little southwest of Canterlot is the town of Ponyville, south of Ponyville is the Everfree Forest and Ghastly Gorge. More south is the town of Appleloosa and south of that is Macintosh Hills and inside of the hills is the Badlands. Near Appleloosa is the small town of Dodge City, it says city but it is really small compared to other cities. North of Canterlot is Cloudsdale, Galloping Gorge and the Frozen North where the Crystal Mountains are. To the East of the country are the large port cities of Baltimare, Filly Delphia, and the island city of Manehattan. Then near Filly Delphia are the Foal Mountains and near that is a Forrest with the town of Hollow Shades inside the Forrest. Now past the Chrystal Mountains to the north is the Chrystal Empire. To the east past the small ocean is the Griffon Kingdoms and south of the Badlands is the dragon migration tribes. In the San Palomino Desert are the buffalo tribes. More south past the Badlands is the country of Camelu. That's all that Equestria knows about its surrounding countries. Ok now I'm going to need a place to live since this will be my new home and all. I don't want to live in Los Pegasus because I don't like big buzzing cities, so that takes out, Canterlot, Manehattan, Baltimare, Filly Delphia, Tall Tale city, and maybe Cloudsdale. I like small towns just like the one I grew up in in Neighdon. I head to the train station look at where the train is headed. The train is headed to Ponyville, a small town near Canterlot, well might as well check it out. I buy a train ticket and get on. The train leaves the station and starts moving towards Ponyville.

A/N: I used the official map of Equestria not a fan made one the one made by Hasbro.


End file.
